


The Greatest Gift

by ArtemisRayne



Series: May Look at a King - A Newsies Felisian AU [26]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Felisians, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brother Jack, Birthday Fluff, Cat/Human Hybrids, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Felisian!Jack, Felisian!Smalls, Felisians, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, deaf!Smalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRayne/pseuds/ArtemisRayne
Summary: For her birthday, Smalls only asks for a trip to visit the Met, and her ever-doting big brother jumps on the idea with enthusiasm.





	The Greatest Gift

Davey is used to being dragged into a hug or peppered with kisses when he gets home from work on Friday nights. Jack doesn't work Fridays for this semester because he has a mid-evening class that ends right in the middle of his usual shift at the coffee shop, so he's generally home alone for a few hours. So it's not uncommon for Jack to be a bit affectionate and clingy when Davey gets home from his closing shift of waiting tables. 

However, being tackled by a rocket of gangly limbs and white fur that's purring like a motorcycle is a new one. 

Davey huffs a laugh and staggers beneath the force of it when Jack's little sister, Smalls, throws herself into his arms before he can even shut the door behind him. The young felisian squeezes him, nuzzling against his sternum, and her purr cranks up into the rumble of a freight train. Grinning, Davey hugs the girl back tightly. 

"I'm startin' to feel like she got a new favorite brotha," Jack chimes in from the middle of the living room. He's sprawled out on the floor in a landslide of paper and colored pencils, and he casts a petulant look up at Davey with his ears drooping tragically. 

"Not my fault I'm cooler than you," Davey responds with a laugh, even while his heart flutters. He doesn't know what exactly he did to win over Jack's sister so much, but the girl's adopted him as her new best friend, and it's flattering. Not to mention the reference to Davey being a brother, like he's a part of the family now, makes Davey breathless. 

(Besides, it only feels fair considering how much Les adores Jack, really.)

Davey's distracted from these thoughts when Smalls finally jumps back, bouncing on her toes as she signs rapid-fire. Davey glances to Jack for help. "I only caught a couple words of that," he admits. "Something about smells and tomorrow, I think?" 

Jack snorts. "And somehow youse the favorite brotha," he says dryly, rolling his eyes. Davey sticks out his tongue, not offended by the joke. He's been practicing since meeting Jack's sister, who has been deaf since birth, but his sign language is still patchy at best. Smalls looks between them and seems to realize what is happening because she claps her hands together to get Jack's attention and repeats her signs pointedly. 

"She was tellin' ya we've been drawin' since she got here and she wants us to take her to the park tomorrow," Jack translates. Then a small smirk crosses his lips, and he finishes, "And that you smell like mutton." 

Blushing, Davey plucks at his shirt self-consciously. Now that he's got to worry about paying rent, Davey's had to get a real job. (His work-study job last year only helped cover school costs.) He likes his spot waiting tables at a hole-in-the-wall Greek restaurant a lot more than he expected, and the loyal clientele tip really well, but one downside is that the scents of the food tend to cling to his clothes.

Jack waves a hand to grab Smalls' attention again as he sits up. "Bedtime," he says, and the signs are thoughtlessly fluid on his hands as he talks. The younger felisian scrunches up her nose with a huff. "Hey, said you could stay up 'til Davey got home. Already past your bedtime. Don't wanna be tired for tomorrow, right?"

Smalls snuffs petulantly, but she still goes over to the little backpack propped against the sofa and digs out her pajamas. Davey watches fondly as she scurries into the bathroom to change. "Sounds like you guys had a fun evening," Davey notes as he shucks off his jacket and hangs it on the back of a dining chair. 

"We're gonna have a long day tomorrow," Jack replies, laughing, as he starts gathering the scattered drawings into a pile. "You should hear the list of stuff she wanna do. Gonna run us ragged."

"And we both know you're still gonna find something else to spoil her on top of it all," Davey points out. Jack flicks his tail against Davey's ankle as he approaches, but doesn't bother arguing because they both know it's true. 

This year for her birthday, Smalls told Medda that she wants to go to The Metropolitan Museum of Art. Medda happened to mention it casually while talking to Jack, and he leaped on the idea immediately, offering to let her stay at their apartment over the weekend so he could take her. Unsurprisingly, Smalls was thrilled; art is the thing she and Jack bonded over, so going to the Met with him just makes the whole thing even better. 

The little felisian in question bounds out of the bathroom, dressed in a baggy NYU shirt and pajama pants covered in DC character symbols. Dropping her day clothes onto her backpack, she climbs up onto the sofa and perches on her knees, grinning cheerfully. _Movie?_ she signs hopefully. 

Jack laughs and shakes his head. "Bed," he repeats. 

Smalls sighs and rolls her eyes, but doesn't argue. She flops dramatically across the sofa cushions, burrowing her face into the pile of throw pillows and letting her tail fall over the edge of the couch so the end thumps on the carpet. Davey snorts in amusement. "She definitely takes after you when it comes to being a drama queen," he mutters to Jack. 

The older felisian squawks indignantly. "Ma's a retired actress, and ya think Smalls learned drama from _me_?" he protests, pouting up at Davey. Davey just raises an eyebrow at the dramatic response. "Shaddup," Jack says, humphing when he obviously realizes he defeated his own argument. "Whatever. If she learned anythin' from me, it's 'cause I learned it from Ma first."

"I know, a whole family of divas," Davey agrees, and earns another smack from Jack's tail. 

Fluttering a hand in the air to get their attention, Smalls has rolled onto her side, and she signs something, tapping her pinched fingers first at her waist, then up to her shoulders. Her raised eyebrows make it a question, but it's a sign Davey doesn't know. "Blanket," Jack supplies. "She wants to be tucked in." 

Heaving himself up off the floor, Jack fetches his favorite quilt from off the foot of their bed and carries it back to the sofa. There's a tender smile on his face when he drapes it over Smalls' curled figure, and he bends over to press a dry kiss on her cheek. Davey recognizes the signs for 'goodnight' and 'small,' and the younger felisian beams. 

Smalls' gaze jumps over to Davey, and he smiles as he signs out _good - night - small_ as well. She grins and wriggles under the blanket, and then there's the faintest hint of uncertainty when she glances over questioningly and taps her fingertips to the corner of her mouth and then her cheek. That's a sign Davey knows, and his heart flips, but he nods. Crossing over to the sofa, he crouches and kisses her cheek lightly. The motorbike purr swells up so loud Davey can feel it, and he chuckles, blushing. 

Offering Davey a hand up from the floor, Jack uses his other hand to sign _sleep._ Smalls tucks herself further under the blanket, coiling up into a ball, and her purr slips down into a choppy hum when she closes her eyes. Jack shakes his head affectionately, and he and Davey head for their bed. 

Davey desperately needs a shower after his work shift, so by the time he's cleaned up and in his pajamas, the apartment is dark. It's something Davey's gotten used to in the last few months; since Jack can see fairly well in the dark, he doesn't always think to leave on the lights in the apartment at night. Honestly, it's a bit of surprise they were on when he got home at all, but Jack must've turned them off while Davey was in the shower.

"Floor's clear," Jack murmurs when Davey starts shuffling carefully toward the bed with only the glow around the edge of the blinds to guide him. "Ya ain't gonna step on nothin'." 

"Thanks," Davey says gratefully, and he walks a bit more confidently across the room. When he sits on the edge of the mattress, he tosses his dirty clothes in the direction of the laundry basket - "ya missed," Jack informs him with a snicker - and then crawls up onto the bed. "Move over," Davey says, prodding Jack's ribs with his foot because the felisian is sprawled out in the center of the bed. 

"I'm comfy," Jack moans. He squirms when Davey's toes poke a ticklish spot beneath his arm. "You're mean." 

"Oh stop whining, we both know you're just gonna sprawl out again the moment I'm laying down. I just don't want to fall off the bed in the middle of the night." The felisian laughs, but he obligingly rolls over onto his side of the bed so Davey can slip beneath the covers. Just like Davey expected, as soon as he's lying down, Jack rolls back to drape along his side. 

Making himself comfortable in the curve of Davey's arm, Jack asks, "How was work?" 

"Chaos," Davey responds with a chuckle. "We had a bachelorette party in tonight, and they got seated in my area. Guess the bride is some niece or second-cousin or something of the owner. So I got to play personal butler to like twenty drunk women. On the plus side, most of them tipped great, and one of them even left me her number." 

Jack snorts, arm tightening around Davey's waist. "Ya didn't tell her youse taken?" 

"Judging by the ring on her finger, so was she," Davey says, smirking. "And she was so wasted, I'm pretty sure if I did mention it, she'd forget a minute later." He scratches his fingers through Jack's hair. "Don't worry, Jacky, I'm not leaving you for the drunk bridesmaid. Once you go cat, remember?" 

That tugs a laugh out of the felisian, and he nuzzles Davey appreciatively. "Mm-hmm, I gotcha hooked now," he says delightedly. 

Laughing, Davey tips his head to kiss the top of Jack's. "Shut up and go to sleep," he teases. "We've got a long day tomorrow." 

* * *

As usual, Smalls is up with the sunrise, and Davey wakes to the sound of her shutting the bathroom door a bit louder than is necessary, but he can't exactly blame her for that. Jack grumbles blearily where his face is tucked into Davey's ribs and burrows himself down further beneath the covers. "You're the one that invited her to stay here," Davey reminds him with a soft laugh. 

The felisian humphs and his ears - the only part of him still visible above the hem of the bedspread - flutter and fold back. "It's so _early_," Jack moans. "Why can't she be a normal kid and sleep in on weekends?" 

"Like anyone related to you is normal," Davey retorts in amusement. Jack's tail thumps against his calf. "Move, grumpy, I'm gonna get up and start breakfast. If we wanna get through everything she wants to do today, we're gonna need the early start." 

Still making sleepy, indignant noises, Jack obligingly slides off Davey's side and curls up into a ball under the blanket. Davey climbs out of bed, shivering slightly at the cool carpet under his bare feet. He really should start wearing socks to bed, he muses, as he digs a pair from the dresser and tugs them on. It's that time of year, autumn chill fully set in across the city now that they've reached November. 

Smalls emerges from the bathroom as Davey is in the process of turning on their dinky coffee maker. (Jack's useless in the morning before his first cup; you'd think someone who's worked in a coffee shop for several years would get sick of coffee.) The young felisian is still in her pajamas, her long black hair hanging in tangled waves down her back, and she beams cheerfully at him as she signs _good morning._

_Good morning_, Davey signs back with a grin. Then he points to the bed and signs _jump._

The girl's face lights up gleefully, and she charges across the apartment to throw herself up onto the bed. Bouncing on her knees, she shoves at the whining ball of blankets in the middle of the mattress. Davey laughs to himself as he watches Jack try vainly to fend her off without leaving the warm security of the bedspread. "You're evil," Jack growls in Davey's direction, even as he signs _o-k - awake_ to the little felisian clambering on top of him. 

Tail flicking in satisfaction, Smalls climbs off the bed and crosses over to cock her head curiously at Davey. He doesn't know the sign for it, so he awkwardly fingerspells _p-a-n-c-a-k-e_ and then raises an eyebrow questioningly. Smalls grins and nods, so Davey goes back to digging out their chipped mixing bowl and a pan. 

It's a strange sort of quiet in the apartment while Davey makes breakfast. Smalls sits at the dining table and watches him, but they're not facing each other so they can't hold a conversation, not that Davey really knows enough ASL to keep up with a full conversation anyway. Jack lumbers over from the bed after a few minutes, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes as he drops into the chair beside Smalls. 

The siblings hold a silent conversation while Davey's cooking, and the only indication Davey has of what's going on is Jack's occasional huff of laughter or Smalls' uneven stutters of purr. When there's enough coffee in the pot for a cup, Davey pours it and adds a bit of non-dairy creamer before he carries the mug over to Jack. The older felisian smiles gratefully, and he snags the front of Davey's shirt before he can straighten up so he can pull him in for a kiss. "Thanks, babe," Jack says, his voice still rough with sleep. 

"I know you're a monster until you've had some coffee," Davey replies with a grin. Jack chuffs but doesn't counter it. It only takes a few minutes for Davey to cook a small stack of pancakes and he carries them over to the table, along with a bottle of syrup and the little container of raspberries Jack bought on a whim the other day. Smalls brightens up delightedly when she sees them. Ah, so, _not_ an impulse buy then. 

Meals with Smalls always pass by slowly because any conversation means pausing their eating to sign, and Jack translates between Smalls and Davey in between sips of his coffee. Like this, Davey gets to hear all about the things Smalls wants to do for the day and Jack wasn't kidding, it's a long list. 

Davey has time to nurse his own cup of coffee and start on a reading assignment for his History of Journalism class while he waits for Jack and then Smalls to take showers and get dressed for the day. Smalls spreads out her paper and pencils on the kitchen table and doodles, picking at the tote of leftover raspberries; Jack spends the time while they wait for Smalls by curling up against Davey's side on the sofa and drinking a second cup of coffee. 

It's an oddly domestic and comfortable morning, and a small secret part of Davey's brain thinks he could get used to this. That maybe someday he and Jack really might think about a kid of their own. It's a terrifying but exhilarating thought that Davey pushes away for the time being; that's something far down the line after they've both finished school and gotten started in their careers at the very least. 

Smalls emerges from the bathroom, dressed with her hair hanging damp over her shoulders. "Ready?" Jack says aloud as he signs it. Smalls signs back something Davey doesn't recognize, but it makes Jack smile, and he nods. Grinning, Smalls grabs a hairbrush from her backpack and scurries over to perch on the sofa cushion between Jack's knees. Then, to Davey's surprise, Jack sets out to brush her hair and smoothly fold it into a long French braid with practiced ease. 

"Don't look so shocked," Jack teases, casting a sideways glance at Davey as he ties off the end of the braid with an elastic that Smalls hands him. "I can manage a braid. I spent years hangin' around Ma's theatre, I got roped into helpin' folks get dressed and ready for shows a lot. I'm damn good with makeup too." 

Davey snorts. "Now _that_ I'd like to see. Ever on yourself?" 

"Wouldn't ya like to know," Jack responds with a mysterious grin. Davey laughs and makes a mental note to text Crutchie and ask if there are any photos of that floating around their house. Jack's little brother never misses out on a chance to share something with Davey that he thinks might embarrass Jack. 

"Alright, folks, we ready to get this show on the road?" Jack says with accompanying signs as Smalls scampers back from putting away her brush. The girl nods excitedly, bouncing on her toes, and Davey can't help the fond smile at the sight. Smalls is a lot like Les in her boundless energy. 

Once the apartment door is locked up behind them, Smalls slips one hand into Jack's and the other into Davey's, and she skips gleefully between them as they head out to enjoy the day. 

* * *

Davey's never actually been to the Met before. He never had more than a passing interest in art before he started dating Jack, and now his appreciation extends primarily to the strangely relaxing joy of watching his boyfriend paint. As far as looking at art, Davey never really gets beyond the basic gut instinct of whether he likes it or not based on how it feels to look at. He doesn't understand the complexities that go into it, the influences of styles and brushstrokes and cultural eras. 

He doesn't really get the appeal in wandering around looking at other peoples' art. 

On the other hand, Davey decides very quickly that he really likes watching Jack and Smalls wandering around looking at other peoples' art. 

Davey knows that art is a huge connection for the siblings. It's something that they share, something that's special to just the two of them. Art has always been Jack's escape and his passion, even back in the darker parts of his childhood that he doesn't like to think about. Smalls, being born deaf, misses out on a lot of things. She can't really share Crutchie's love of orchestra or even the plays and musicals that Medda puts on at the theatre she owns and runs. 

Art, however, doesn't require hearing. 

Her hand still clasped in Jack's, Smalls sprints eagerly towards the next display, her sky-blue eyes wide with awe. Davey gave up trying to follow their conversation a long time ago, the lightning-fast sign language way out of his skill level, and he doesn't want to force Jack to slow down the conversation just to interpret. Besides, Davey figures most of it would go over his head anyway. Jack and Smalls both peer at each painting and sculpture intently, eyes scouring over the details as they sign (what Davey assumes are) opinions back and forth. 

It's the most carefree Davey's seen Jack in a while, honestly. The last two months have been hard for them both, but especially for Jack. The week before this was midterms, which is always a trying time for any college student. Then, of course, the main contributing factor in it all was the letter Jack received mid-September and the subsequent parole hearing for his father. 

Jack's been through a lot recently, and although it's been getting better, there's no escaping the fact that the tension is still there. Facing his father - and all of the accompanying memories - for the first time in over a decade left its bruises on the felisian. Jack might try to hide it, but Davey can see the times when there's a haunted darkness to his eyes, even if it's accompanied by his usual cavalier grin. 

Now, though, there are none of those shadows on Jack's face. Wide amber eyes are bright and eager, his lips curved into a broad smile as he lets Smalls lead him around the museum at her whimsy. His ears are relaxed, although one always seems to be slanted in Davey's direction, and his tail sways in a calm, lazy rhythm. 

"Dave?" 

Davey blinks out of his thoughts and realizes that the other two have gotten a bit ahead of him. Both siblings are glancing back at him, Smalls curious and Jack concerned. "Sorry," Davey says, picking up his pace to join them. 

"You okay?" Jack asks, brow furrowed. 

"Fine," Davey agrees, smiling. "Just daydreaming." 

Jack smirks, but his eyes turn a bit bashful. "Sorry, this is pro'lly borin' to you, huh?" 

"Not at all," Davey says, shaking his head. He reaches out to brush his hand along Jack's arm reassuringly. "Honestly. I was just thinking. Enjoying the view." 

The felisian's smile turns a bit mischievous, and he flicks his tail in satisfaction. "Oh yeah? That why you been walkin' behind me all day?" 

Encouraged by Jack's good mood and feeling a bit playful himself, Davey shrugs and replies, "I know good art when I see it." 

Jack laughs, happy and surprised, and he leans in to steal a quick kiss. "Charmer," he teases. Smalls tugs at his hand, and he glances down to nod. "C'mon," Jack says, threading his free hand in Davey's. "They got this exhibit on Da Vinci stuff down there. Think you'll like that." 

Smiling, Davey lets himself get dragged in by the siblings' enthusiasm, and while the Da Vinci exhibit really is interesting, it's nowhere near as interesting as Jack and Smalls' excitement. 

* * *

The museum is followed by an impromptu picnic in Central Park, where they buy sandwiches from a nearby deli and find a patch of grass to sit and eat. It's a little chilly but sunny day, so they manage to find a spot that's in the sun and shielded from the breeze. While they eat, Jack plays interpreter as Smalls tells Davey all about what her favorite parts of the museum were. 

Hoping to wear the energetic young felisian out a little, they go for a long walk through the park after they finish eating. There are enough sites hidden among the sprawling acres of greenery to keep Smalls entertained, and she bounds eagerly along the paths in search of new statues or ponds or memorials. 

"I haven't walked around Central Park in a long time," Davey admits as they wave up at Smalls, who has climbed to the top of Belvedere Castle to see the view. 

"Really?" Jack asks in surprise. 

"We came here once when my family visited the city, way back even before Les was born," says Davey. "But I've never made it back." 

Jack shakes his head, hand settling in the small of Davey's back the way it often does when they're walking together. "Love this place," he says. "All the plants and the quiet and smells. Can get lost in here, it's so big. Came here a couple times when I'd run 'way from a foster home. Cops'd find me hidin' up in a tree or somethin' when it got dark and they were patrollin' to chase off homeless people sleepin' in the park." 

"Hiding in a tree?" Davey asks with a laugh. 

Snorting, Jack shrugs. "Yeah, for a kid that was tryna prove he weren't a cat, guess that's a pretty cat thing to do," he concedes. 

"Only if you got stuck," Davey jokes, and Jack chuckles. Smalls emerges from the castle doors again, beaming at them, and they follow after her when she starts walking again. "I can see why you'd like it here, though. The trees make it quieter here, and I can't smell the smog or anything as much through the plants. Can you still smell the city?" 

"A little," Jack says. "But the nature smells are stronger. And if I focus on just around us, even nicer. Can listen to the leaves rustlin' and people walking 'round and talkin', makes it easier to ignore the honkin' and stuff outside." 

Davey nods in understanding. "I know you wanted to when you were younger, but do you still ever think about moving away from New York?"

"Sometimes," Jack agrees. His hand slides from Davey's spine to his other hip, wrapping his arm around Davey's back so they're walking closer together. "'Specially when the headaches are gettin' bad again. 'Round holidays and stuff when everything's so noisy, all the extra smells. Not sure I could move too far, though. I mean, the family's here, ya know?" Davey hums an agreement. "What 'bout you? Wanna move back to Buffalo?" 

Laughing, Davey shakes his head. "I like it here, for the most part," he says. "I mean, there's things about it that suck, especially the cost, but there were things about Buffalo that sucked too. But I like being here. I like that there's so much to do and always so much interesting stuff going on." He shrugs, and the movement bumps him against Jack's side. "I guess in the end, I won't really have a huge choice, at least not right after graduation. Gotta go where the work is, and there's no saying I'll get hired by someone here. For all I know, could end up writing for some paper in Nowhere, Ohio or something." 

The felisian scoffs. "Whateva, don't think you're gonna have trouble gettin' a job," Jack says resolutely. "Not with how good ya are." 

"You're biased. And everyone's gotta start somewhere," Davey points out. "What if the only job I can get here is some awful internship that doesn't pay well or something?" 

Jack shrugs, his tail brushing lazily against the back of Davey's leg. "We'll make it work," he says, and even though it comes out completely nonchalantly, it hits Davey in the chest like a brick. 

_We'll make it work._

_We..._

Davey knows that Jack loves him, that's not a question, but there's still some part of Davey that's nervous about the long-term. He can admit that he's probably got some mild abandonment issues, but Jack's admitted before that he's struggled with commitment. What if Davey just starts assuming he'll always be around and it scares Jack off? 

Except Jack just casually stated that they'll make their future careers work like it's a known fact that, years from now when they've both finished school, they'll still be together. 

"Hey, what's wrong, babe?" Jack asks, and when Davey glances sideways, the felisian is frowning. Jack cocks his head, ears swiveled toward Davey. "You got that look 'gain," he explains in reply to Davey's confused expression. "That one when youse got something stuck in your head that's buggin' you." 

The innocuous comment - the realization that Jack somehow understands these weird little expressions that even Davey doesn't know he does - makes his chest warm. Smile blossoming across his face, Davey leans in to kiss Jack. "Don't worry, nothing bad," he assures the felisian. "Not even a little bit bad." 

"Fo'sure?" Jack asks, but the concern is softening out of his face in response to Davey's smile. "You been thinkin' hard a lot today. You sure you ain't bored?" 

Davey laughs. "I promise, I'm exactly where I want to be," he says confidently. Jack beams, and although it isn't audible, Davey can feel the faint purr that vibrates the felisian's ribs. "We better hurry up if we don't want to lose your sister," Davey tacks on when he looks forward and sees Smalls is a few yards ahead now, her attention hooked on a golden sculpture of Alice and Wonderland further down the path. 

Jack glances up and huffs in exasperation. "And ya can't even yell at her ta' slow down," Jack says with mock annoyance. He slips away from Davey's side to sprint forward and catch Smalls. She scrunches her nose when Jack signs something to her, and she sticks out her tongue. 

Laughing, Jack scoops her off the ground and slings her over his shoulder, carrying the kicking felisian back toward Davey; the laugh cuts off abruptly when he gets a mouthful of white tail. 

* * *

It's evening by the time they hop a train back to their apartment, and even Smalls is tired from the long day now. They managed to hit everything on Smalls' list for the day, from ice cream sundaes to the Empire State Building, and as predicted, Jack still found something more to spoil her. Smalls spends all evening tapping her feet together, watching gleefully when the heels of her new sneakers light up and glitter.

As a last surprise, Spot and Race show up at the apartment just as Jack is setting out dinner on the table. Smalls brightens up excitedly, more happy about being able to clamber up onto her oldest brother's back than the present they brought. It's a long, cheerful meal, Smalls telling Spot all about her day with so much enthusiasm that even her brothers can't keep up with translating aloud. 

Dinner is followed by cake - baked by Race and decorated with a Wonder Woman logo made of icing - and Smalls gushes over the set of pristine line art pens they give her. Even though it's late by the time Spot and Race leave, Jack concedes to letting Smalls pick a movie to watch. She barely makes it halfway into it before she is fast asleep between them, curled against Jack's side. 

Davey watches fondly as Jack strokes her hair, rubbing at the juncture where black hair gives way to pure white ears. There's such a soft, adoring look on the older felisian's face and it makes Davey's heart warm. Jack's ears flit, and he glances up at Davey through his lashes. "You're starin'," he says, smirking. 

"Studying," Davey replies, using Jack's typical response for when he gets caught staring. The felisian snorts appreciatively. "You're just so sweet with her," Davey adds. "It's cute." 

"Shaddup," Jack says, chuckling. His smile eases as he shifts Smalls' braid to hang over her shoulder, and he brushes a knuckle along her cheek. Smalls purrs silently, nuzzling into his ribs. "Can't help it," Jack says quietly. "Hard not to give her everythin', ya know? She's just so - good. So happy. Everythin' she been through and she never complains 'bout nothing." 

"Why would she, with such a good family to watch out for her?" says Davey, smiling. "All these big brothers ready to bend over backward for her. She's spoiled rotten." 

Jack laughs, hurriedly muffling it when the movement jostles Smalls. "And ya'd think it'd turn her into a diva, but she still gets so damn excited 'bout even the li'l things. Take her to a museum and she acts like it's Christmas." 

"Because it's more than a museum," Davey says. "It's a chance to share the thing she loves most with her favorite brother." He smiles across at Jack. "You gave her something a lot better than a pair of new shoes today." 

Ears flicking, Jack licks his lips, and although it's hard to tell by only the light of the television, Davey thinks the felisian might be blushing. "Youse a sap." 

"Pot, kettle," Davey responds, laughing. 

Jack ducks his head, but there's no missing his pleased grin. He smooths a hand over Smalls' hair one last time. "We should get to bed," he says. "Ma's coming out to pick her up in the morning." He slips carefully out from beneath Smalls, lowering her to lie on the sofa, and he pulls the blanket down from the back to drape it over her. The younger felisian stutters a sleepy purr and burrows down beneath the quilt. 

Crossing over to the bed, Davey snags Jack's wrist just before they reach it and tugs the felisian around to face him. Davey ducks in and kisses Jack. "You know, you're gonna make a great dad someday," he whispers. "I know you're scared, but I really believe it. You'd be an incredible dad." 

"Ya think?" Jack asks, and there's a note of uncertainty in it. 

"I'd bet my life on it," Davey says with conviction. He takes a steadying breath and finishes, "I know if I had kids, I'd want them to have a dad like you." 

Davey can't see Jack's expression in the dark, but he feels the timid, short vibration beneath his hand where it's resting on the felisian's chest. Jack leans in to kiss Davey tenderly. "And ya know, you'd make a good dad too," Jack says. "After all, ya take such good care of me, makin' sure I do my homework and go to bed on time." 

Laughing, Davey shoves Jack's shoulder playfully. "On that subject, it's passed your bedtime," he says, smirking. "You know she'll be up early, and you still work tomorrow afternoon." 

They both giggle as they change into pajamas and climb into bed. Once Jack is curled at Davey's side, the felisian noses at his neck and presses a kiss there. "Thanks," he whispers, and Davey doesn't need to ask what for. 

Davey turns and kisses Jack's hair between his ears. "Love you, Jacky." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, you've all officially caught up to what I've written for this series, and I literally only finished this one about ten minutes before posting. I have a few other ideas for further down the timeline, but I haven't had the chance to write them yet - a great deal of my writing time has been devoted to writing the Hunger Games AU series - which means I won't be able to post weekly anymore. Sorry to disappoint, just know that even though the updates won't be coming as frequently, I'm not giving up on the series. I appreciate all the love and support you've given me through this ridiculous world I've been playing around with.


End file.
